TTYLXOX
TTYLXOX - piosenka wykonana przez Bellę Thorne i znajduje się na ścieżce dźwiękowej drugiego sezonu - Shake It Up: Live 2 Dance. Miał premierę jako trzeci singiel z ścieżki dźwiękowej na "Radio Disney's Planet Premiere" 2 marca 2012 roku, a na iTunes 6 marca. Tło i kompozycja Utwór jest jako trzeci singiel na ścieżce dźwiękowej, wraz z "Something to Dance For" wykonanej przez Zendaye Coleman i został użyty w odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu Taniec rządzi, pt. "Sąd nastolatków", który miał premierę 11 marca 2012 roku. W piosence Bella "śpiewa mówiąc" tak jak inni artyści, takich jak Ke$ha i Dev. Piosenka ma chwytliwe znaczenie "pogadamy później, uściski i pocałunki", którego skrótem jest TTYLXOX. Odbiór Chociaż wydany jako trzeci singiel to otrzymało negatywną krytykę przez ludzi, porównując ją z Something to Dance For Zendayi, którego wielu krytyków twierdziło "dobry i oddany", a TTYLXOX "chwytliwy, ale mylący". Bop i Tiger Beat podkreślili zdanie, wprowadzające do teledysku, "Musi grać piosenka Belli, bo jest niesamowita", mówiąc, że utwór jest naprawdę spektakularny. Strona wskazała również, że produkt końcowy produkcji "TTYLXOX" jest niesamowity i "niewiarygodny i chwytliwy". Utwór ten zyskał większy sukces komercyjny niż Something to Dance For. Teledysk Teledysk został wydany 9 marca 2012 roku podczas premiery odcinka serialu "Jessie". Wraz z Something to Dance For (śpiewane przez Zendaye) tworzą mush-up. Została wydana także na YouTube i VEVO dwie godziny po pierwotnej premierze światowej. Występowanie * Sąd nastolatków Znaczenia skrótów * BFF: Best Friends Forever. * IDK: I Don't Know. * LMHO: Laughing My Head Off. * TTYLXOX: Talk To You Later, XOX. * XOX: Kiss, Hug, Kiss. * LJK: LOL, Just Kidding. * LOL: Laughing Out Loud OR Lots Of Laughs. * ROTFL: Rolling On The Floor Laughing. Tekst Watch this! Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Come on! Be, be, be my BFF (haha...) 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Show up in the same dress We don't know who wore it best Not make a big deal Act like it's a new trend Look good when we go 'round here Try on these boots, I found This boy who said you're sweet He's got a best friend! (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! I'm a better me when You're here next to me LJK can't you tell we're ROTFL Who needs words when we got< br /> Hearts, smile T-t-t-time goes by so fast But we are meant to last... (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! (TTYLXOX!) C'mon! (Think you'll always be mine...) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, (XOX!) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next (c'mon!) And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, (XOX!) Be, be, be my BFF 'Cause IDK what's coming next And I'll be LMHO with the rest So TTYLXOX, XOX! Kategoria:Piosenki